babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Ryuhei Aoi *Eiichiro Maruo *Yukichi Fukazawa *Kojirou Kageyama *Natsu Takasaki *Himeko Sasaki *Yusaku Miura *Akiko Kosaka *Hiroshi Araya *Hiromi Iwasa *Rei Sakurai *Norihiko Mogami *Takuya Miyagawa *Aki Shimizu's Mother *Aki Shimizu *Yoshiaki Ide *Takuma Egawa Summary Now that he is now a third year in high school, Eiichiro starts to consider things if he has to give up his dream of becoming a pro. At STC, Eiichiro and the other known players in Kanagawa meet to participate on the training matches in order to strengthen each player's ability. He also meets Shimizu for the second time and is asked if he really loves playing tennis. The bracket for Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament is released as well. In order to qualify for All-Japan Junior Tennis Tournament, he has defeat the fifth seed Ide in the second round. Synopsis Eiichiro goes at STC an hour early because he wants to have a match to test some strategies he formed. Coach Aoi tells him that Eiichiro is currently having a match addiction. Coach Aoi then offers to become his opponent on a one-set match. After the match, Coach Aoi considers the things he has to do compensate with Eiichiro's lack of experience. Eiichiro and others' third year in high school finally starts. They are separated in different classes. Eiichiro starts to feel out of place as his classmates are starting to switch gears in preparation for their exams. As he is considering these things, he also wonders if he can stay with Natsu's side even though he gives up his dream of becoming a pro. At STC, Eiichiro and other members of STC are surprised with the sudden appearance of Araya and other known tennis players. Turns out, it is due to the meeting of Kanagawa tennis clubs in order to strengthen their tennis players' abilities. Eiichiro is delighted as he can manage to play more matches. While they are preparing for the practice matches, Shimizu and her mother appear as they are also invited for today's practice matches as well. While Natsu and Shimizu are having a break from practice, Shimizu observes Eiichiro and wonders on how impressive Eiichiro's notetaking is - on how Eiichiro enjoys playing tennis. Natsu changes the topic and asks what it is like to have the mother as the coach. However, Shimizu cannot give such comparison because it has been that way for a long time. On the other hand, Shimizu's mother shares that it is such a great opportunity for Shimizu to experience Natsu's environment. She feels that Shimizu's and Natsu's ability are getting smaller and Shimizu has to feel of having a competitve spirit as well. While Shimizu is choosing her drink, Eiichiro appears and greets each other. Shimizu shyly asks Eiichiro if Eiichiro can still remember her. As Eiichiro leaves, Shimizu asks if Eiichiro really loves tennis. Eiichiro tells her that everyone present loves tennis but Shimizu feels that it is not exactly her case as tennis is all she has done for so long. As the practice matches continues, Shimizu starts to wonder what is really fun for her - if what she is doing right now is fun. After the match, Shimizu approaches Eiichiro and tries to talk about something. But her mother calls her out so she decides to thank him for the day instead. In the bus, Natsu tells Eiichiro that she managed to defeat Shimizu in a practice match. However, she feels that Shimizu was not her top form during that match. Eiichiro, then, asks the same question Shimizu asks earlier to Natsu, Miyagawa and Araya - if they all love tennis. While Miyagawa and Araya are surprised with the question, each of them shares their thoughts about it. On the following days, they continue to have training matches. The bracket for Kanto Junior is released as well. Eiichiro has to win twice in order to qualify for All-Japan Junior. However, he has to face the 5th seed, Ide, on the second round. As they talk about Kanto Junior, Takuma appears with Coach Miura and his sponsors. Eiichiro approaches Takuma and asks if he can face Takuma again as continuation of their match before. Takuma accepts the challenge and schedules it on the same day. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** A bit more elaborated explanation regarding match addiction. ** The flashbacks used as Eiichiro reflects on the day's events and regarding his career. ** Some of the monologues during the practice matches ** Eiichiro's comment on Shimizu's 24/7 environment - how Shimizu and Eiichiro's before playing tennis are similar. * The scenes only present in the anime: ** Eiichiro, Natsu, Kageyama and Sasaki are checking the class lists for the third year ** Shimizu is shown wearing her school uniform. ** Shimizu talking to her mother if they are going to STC * As Eiichiro and Coach Aoi are talking about Eiichiro wanting to have a match, in the manga, Eiichiro tells it to Coach Aoi while opening his bag while in the anime, he tells it after he takes out his tennis racket. * When Coach Aoi thinks regarding on Eiichiro's lack of tennis experience, in the manga, he thinks about it while Eiichiro is having a warm up. In the anime, he thinks about it after they have finished their one set match and Yukichi appears. * In the anime, the classes where Eiichiro and the others are included were revealed while they are checking the class lists. In the manga, the classes are revealed while Natsu and Eiichiro are talking about it after class. * In the manga, Eiichiro's advisor is wearing a necktie. In the anime, he does not have a necktie. * When Eiichiro's classmates are talking about their future, in the manga, they talk about it immediately after their advisor's message for the day. In the anime, they have done it after school. * At Araya and others' first appearance in STC, some of the players' view are different in the manga and anime. * Regarding Araya's uniform, he is wearing a gakuran in the manga while a blazer without a necktie in the anime. * Mogami's shirt ** Manga: Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever ** Anime: Live as tomorrow. Lean as Forever. * When Natsu and Shimizu are having a conversation, in the manga, Natsu is having a ponytail while in the anime, she does not have one. * When Eiichiro and Shimizu meet outside the STC's inner courts, in the anime, Shimizu is busy choosing what to drink in the vending machine while in the manga, she is simply outside. * When the brackets for Kantou Junior Tennis Tournament is released, in the manga, Natsu appears and checks the lists after Eiichiro, Yukichi and Coach Aoi talk about Eiichiro's predicament on the tournament. In the anime, Natsu has already checked the list before Eiichiro appears. Trivia * Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever is known to be quoted by Mahatma Gandhi. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament Arc Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S2)